


Dream A Little Dream

by edmuretully



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moonlight, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmuretully/pseuds/edmuretully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Vision go for a little walk in the moonlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I love Scarlet Vision and I figured I could give writing them a shot!  
> It's just gonna be a one shot and I felt appropiate to Dream a little Dream

They had a late dinner at the Avenger's facility. Wanda and Vision tend to eat fast and then leave dinner as soon as they were done and didn't wait around for the rest of the team.

This night though was a bit different. Normally when they were done eating they would go to either the living room to watch movies or to Wanda's room if they wanted to get a bit more cozy when watching movies. This time though Wanda heard it was going to be a full moon and she loved full moons. The brightness they let off and just its beauty.

When they left the dining room Wanda took Vision's hand and hers. She lead him out of the Avenger's facility. '"Wanda, where are we going?" "We're going to take a walk out in the moon light." He nodded his head and followed her hand in hand.

Once outside they noticed a walking trail that lead around the facility and by the nearby forest. They walked holding hands in silence for a bit till Vision spoke, "The moon light makes you look radiant, my love." All Wanda could get out was a thank you.

After a bit of walking the found a spot to sit on the grace just enjoying each others company. "What was the significance of this walk. I know that walking is good for one's health and excerising, but I have concluded that was not what we were doing." "You're right. I heard there was a full moon out tonight as we can see. I just love full moons. The amount of light they left of in the darkness and just its overall how pretty it is." Just like you he said to her mentally, she blushed.

The sky made her think of a song her mother use to sing to her and Pietro before she died. She started humming the song remembering her mother and brother.

"What is it that you are humming?" "Oh." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "It's a song my mother use to sing to Pietro and I before she died. It's kind of an older tune. It's called Dream A Little Dream of Me."

"Would you by chance sing it for me?" he asked. Wanda bit her lip, "I'm not that great of a singer." Vision lightly placed his hand on her cheel. "If you singing voice is only half as pleasant as your speaking voice than I am in for a treat." She nodded and did her best at singing.

  _Stars shining bright above you_  
_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_  
_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_  
_Dream a little dream of me_

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_  
_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_  
_While I'm alone and blue as can be_  
_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_  
_Still craving your kiss_  
_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_  
_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_  
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_  
_But in your dreams whatever they be_  
_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_  
_Still craving your kiss_  
_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_  
_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you_  
_Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you_  
_But in your dreams whatever they be_  
_You gotta make me a promise, promise to me_  
_You'll dream, dream a little of me_

When she was done Vision looked at her and placed a kiss on her lips. "That was beautiful, my love." "Thank you."

"Like I said my mother would sing that to us and sometimes she would either make Pietro or I dance with her." She smiled lightly at the memories that were coming back of her family.

"Do you know how to dance?" she asked him. He contemplated the thought, "I have watched people dancing in some of the movies we have watched, but I don't think I have figured out the art of dancing quite yet."

Wanda stood up and extended her hand out to him, he accepted and were both standing. "I'll teach you how to slow dance first! It's quite simple. You'll get the hang of it in no time." The stood facing each other now and Wanda directed him.

"Now place yours hand on my hips and I am going to place my hands on your shoulders." She motioned him to move from side to side to get the basics out of the way. Once he got that figured out she motioned him to do the same thing but in a circular motion.

He figured it out within moments and she started humming the tune while they dance. They dance liked they have been doing it for years.

She place her head on his chest and slipped her arms around his neck, while he placed his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her. They both now started humming the tune and enjoying this time together.

Once they finished dancing they shared a passionate kiss and Vision thanked her for teaching him how to dance. She blushed and nodded.

They took each other by the hand and walked back to the facility.

On night's Wanda had nightmares and Vision wasn't around she would go back to that night and remember them dancing under the moonlight and she would drift back off into a peaceful sleep.   

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any errors im sorry! I accidently deleted all the work and had to rewrite it! Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
